Because of a Coat
by Rinoax
Summary: Even inanimate objects from a past time and another world, had odd, unknown powers. This was especially true for a certain piece of clothing Rumplestiltskin owned.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumplestiltskin/Belle**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**Sumary: Even inanimate objects from a past time and another world, had odd, unknown powers. This was especially true for a certain piece of clothing Rumplestiltskin owned.**

**NA:/ Next Shortfic. of Missing moments and quotidian things series. I wasn't going to post it but, let's consider it a present for the new season. It's a sequel of Rippedhearts; Wells, hugs and encounters; Falling in the shower; Easiest Target; A Toasty incident; Rinse Wash and Repeat; Plagues of Storybrooke.**

* * *

**Because of a Coat **

Belle groaned at the morning light coming through the windows, forcing her to wake and leave the comfort of her dreams. The warmth of the blankets protected her from the cold, but she missed Rumplestiltskin's arms cradling her body. She sighed and groaned again before opening her blue eyes. Tears dropped from their corners, provoked by the new light.

After blinking several times to clear her eyes, she slowly turned to rest on her back and noticed every muscle she used was sore; she had Rum and their nocturnal activities to thank for that. Still, she was tremendously happy about it and smiled as she recalled the caresses of her lover. His lips, his tongue, his teeth and his hands had marked every inch of her skin like a delicate torture.

She stretched her arms and legs, and when they relaxed, she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked down and saw she wore Rumplestiltskin's shirt; she vaguely remembered him covering her with it the night before. Taking the collar in her grasp, she lifted it to her nose and inhaled deeply, able to delight in his sent until he returned from his urgent task in his shop, but if he took too long, she wouldn't hesitate to go after him.

She unbuttoned the shirt as she rose from the bed and walked over to the closet where Rumpelstiltskin kept his clothing, and opened the doors. When dozens of black suits saluted her sight, she reached out and touched the soft material with her fingertips.

Those outfits suited him in this world. They made him elegant, sexy, overall stunning, but she still missed his old clothing. They were outlandish and bizarre, but terribly appealing. His black leather pants clung to his skin and drew thoughts from her that a woman of her time was forbidden to think; she'd even dreamed about them and him. His tight vests and loose shirts were just as important, as alluring, since they wrapped him with an aura of exquisiteness.

The aura still enveloped him, similar but lacking his charming madness. He was still wearing black coats, but occasionally she'd think she saw him wearing the one with the velvet spikes, the one he wore when first they met. She'd searched for it in this world with the intention of touching it again, but unfortunately she didn't find it in any of Rumplestiltskin's belongings.

It was possible that even though some possessions of their world were around them, the curse wouldn't have brought anything Rumplestiltskin hadn't considered important.

She slipped off her shirt and grabbed a hanger from the closet. She put the shirt on it and hung it next to the suits. After closing the closet, she walked to the edge of the bed and covered her naked body with her white robe.

She pursed her lips, trying not to be disappointed. It was just a coat and at least she'd been able to touch it once upon a time.

/ -/-/- /

_Belle shook the dust rag out the window of her, new to her, bedchamber. A couple of nights ago, in an unexpected gesture, Rumplestiltskin led her into her new quarters. She'd been quiet, not because she didn't like her room or that she wasn't thankful, but because she'd been convinced that he wouldn't let her leave the dungeon. At least, not so soon. It had only been a little over a week since she had come to the dark castle, so that show of trust surprised her. _

_The imposing Dark One could have a gesture of generosity? Or it was compassion?_

_She didn't understand his reasons, but she appreciated his gesture, no matter what the real reason behind it was._

_She had given her word and she wasn't going to break it. She wouldn't try to escape from that place or it's mysterious owner. She'd heard that Rumpelstiltskin could be many things, all evil and hurtful things, but apart from a morbid sense of humor that now she was beginning to find charming, he had not shown any "monstrous" behavior towards her._

_She looked around and smiled ; the room was cozy and warm. The truth was that she was starting to feel like she was at home. She missed being with the only family she had left, but it had been her decision. Furthermore, Rumpelstiltskin's company was not as bad as many thought. It wasn't anything like the one he intended to fake for appearances. There was something else beneath the facade of a selfish and manipulative imp. Something deep and painful that he didn't let show. She'd noticed a change in his eyes as he sat in that spinning wheel to spin straw into gold._

_Maybe it had something to do with the wheel or the threads. Maybe one day they could have enough trust between them so that she could ask him about it. When he spun, he always had a sad look that broke her heart. Not even he deserved the continuing torture that he inflicted on himself._

_Belle closed her eyes and forced her mind to stop thinking about a thousand and one reasons why the Dark One became surrounded by sadness. She shook her head. Her imagination had a way of getting carried away and making her lose track of time. She couldn't let that happen, especially not today. She wanted to make a delicious dinner for Rumplestiltskin as a thank you for her new bedroom. _

_She looked out the window and watched at the sun began its descent. It would be a few hours before Rumpelstiltskin got home; she'd barely have enough time to make the special dinner. But she wouldn't let that fact undermine her confidence. She would have everything done by the time he arrived. She wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted to be able to get one of his funny laughs and make him forget what it was what burdened him. Even if it was only for a meal. _

_She left her room with the rag still in hand and went down the stone stairs. She trotted down the halls intent on completing her mission, but when she crossed in front of the door leading into the great hall, her eyes caught something that made her freeze. ._

_His coat. That unique piece of material that Rumpelstiltskin wore when they first met, when he took her as price to save her people. It had caught her attention immediately and even more when he caught her by the waist to take her from home. She swore that when one of those dangerous spikes had grazed her arm, had seemed more like a gentle caress._

_But why was this piece there? She didn't see it the last time she'd been her. Had Rumpelstiltskin already returned?_

_She bent her body and popped her head into the room like she'd seen one of her father's, more unskilled, spies do. She looked around and she saw no sign of him and didn't smell the scent trail of magic, fabric, and wood that he usually gave off simply by staying in a place for more than a few seconds. Perhaps the castle's magic that Rumpelstiltskin warned her about was playing with her. _

_She bit her bottom lip, and after making sure that the Dark One wasn't nearby, crept toward the chair that the coat was draped over. She stood still for a moment, waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to appear behind her or some mischievous prank to befall her. After a full minute, she bravely held out her hand and with the tips of her trembling fingers, dared to touch the mysterious coat._

_The material was indescribable. She hadn't imagined that the spikes would be so soft to the touch. They seemed to be made of fur, but it was a texture she'd never felt before and she couldn't think of a creature it could've came from. The rest was tough like a mix of leather and like the skin of a dragon or a crocodile._

_Enraptured, she took the coat in her hands and brought it to her nose. She took a deep breath and reveled in each particle of aroma that came through her nostrils. It smelled like him._

_She closed her eyes and hugged his coat, letting herself be lulled by the caresses the spikes were gifting to her skin. If she concentrated on the smell, it felt like he was hugging her. _

_"Are you enjoying it, dear?" Belle jumped and pulled her face from the coat. With a slow movement, she turned her head and met his serious look. From the angle of his head —it was at a slight tilt — she could tell he was curious. "Well? May I know why you were acting like a lazy cat with my coat?" _

_"I. . .I was curious." He frowned but said nothing. "I wanted to know what was it made from, and when I saw it there I couldn't resist . " _

_Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrow and she gently draped the coat back over the chair. She noticed that he followed her with his strange gaze, and after swallowing hard, she made eye contact with him. _

_Perhaps that movement wasn't a very good idea after all. He had just given her a room and finding her sniffing his clothes probably didn't help increase the little respect she'd won. She didn't want to go back into the dungeon, but more importantly, she didn't want to lose the little trust he was beginning to show her. _

_"I know I shouldn't have touched the coat. I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would bother you. I won't do it again." She lowered her head and looked at the top of her shoes. She'd always been misunderstood due to her curiosity; and therefore, she always ended up wounding or bothering people. But she couldn't change who she was and wouldn't do so even if she could. If people couldn't like her for her, she'd rather be disliked or avoided. _

_"It's just a coat, Belle." When she looked up at him, she saw a slight smile marking his face. "But if you are that interested, it's made of dragon scales. I have a giant lizard as an ally and when he changed his old scales he gave them to me in exchange for a golden egg. The hair is another story, and believe me you don't care to know. It's a tale a lady shouldn't hear."_

_" But right now I'm just a housekeeper and this hair is so curiously soft." _

_"Belle. . ." He sighed. "Let's just say it has to do with a screaming witch, a blunt instrument, and me losing my temper." _

_"Oh." His response was surprising. She didn't think he'd end up satisfying her curiosity. She had expected a reprimand, but not a friendly conversation with her. "Thank you for telling me." _

_She smiled. The fact he accepted her curious side, while the rest of the society scorned it, made heart grow with happiness. She was tempted to hug him and never let go, but that would be too much. It was not the right time for such displays of affection since their friendship was just blossoming._

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at her with admiration and then started laughing with that adorable and funny shrill tone._

/ -/-/- /

Rumpelstiltskin stealthy opened the front door and, after taking a look at the corridor, he entered, trying to make as little noise as possible as not to alert Belle. He hoped that she was engrossed in one of her books enough that she didn't notice his arrival.

He didn't want her to catch him with what he had in his hands, because if she found out, everything would be ruined. It was essential to be as cautious as possible.

He continued with his tiptoeing and in every hallway or door that was open, he stood at the edge and peered inside to inspect the surroundings. He didn't stop until he found her. She was in the living room, her body bent over the table. He moved to see what was in front of her, but stopped himself before he lost his cover. He would find out soon enough.

Quietly, he slipped off his shoes and several seconds later, he stood behind her. Belle moved her body, and after resting her elbow on the table, she leaned on her hand. Rumpelstiltskin held his breath, waiting to be discovered by his adored when she turned around. He waited a couple of seconds and everything continued unchanged.

"Are you going to say hello or hug me?" Rumpelstiltskin's body tensed when she spoke.. She had fun tone that told him perfectly that she'd known the minute he came home.

"I see that my skills at surprising people are rusty," he murmured with a hurt tone.

"I don't think it's that... I just ... for some strange reason I sensed you." Belle moved to look up at him but he clasped his cheek against hers, preventing her turning, and forcing her to look ahead with him.

"Maybe it's because we're getting to the point that we're as nauseating as Snow White and her Prince Charming."

"They aren't nauseating Rumpel, it's just true love." She nuzzled his cheek with hers.

"Now we are being nauseating." She laughed and he kissed her cheek before looking down at what she was studying so intently. "Why are you looking at my ring?"

"I wondered where you had obtained it. I don't remember seeing it in the dark castle."

"Oh . It wasn't there. I saw it in a shop and it reminded me of your eyes," he shifted uncomfortably and avoided her touch for second when he felt her smile. "As soon as I saw it I couldn't untangle myself from it." Belle exhaled slowly and Rumpelstiltskin separated from her. "Don't turn around."

She made threats of moving. He knew that her curiosity was strong, but nevertheless, she refrained. Rumpelstiltskin smiled and unfolded the cloth he held under his arm. With gentle movement he put it over Belle's shoulders.

When heard her take a surprised breath, his smile widened. She turned slowly, admiring his coat for a few seconds before looking up at him with amazement.

"H-How did you get it?"

"I knew you liked it, and it ended up in my shop. The curse gave me the objects I need or ones I would need in the future." He raised his arm and with a delicate touch, took her chin in his grasp.. "I still don't understand why you liked this coat so much. I know it's strange, but it's just a coat."

She smiled and lowered her face to kiss the fingers. Belle grabbed the lapels of his coat with her hands and stretched it to cover half of her face.

"I like it because it smells like you, and if I closed my eyes —" she paused and inhaled deeply, " — It seemed like you were embracing me."

Rumpelstiltskin looked surprised. When had she begun craving his touch? She opened her eyes and dropped his spiky coat to show a smile full of longing.

"Belle . . . At first you were only curious about the material that the coat was made from, right?" he ventured to say. They had never talked about the details of when they had fallen for each other, because he didn't need to know. He knew that they loved each other and he was already drunk in a perfect dream.

"Yes, but once I put my hands over the coat, I couldn't stop thinking about what I would feel if I could get a chance to be close to you." She spoke gently and lowered her face as if she was

embarrassed.

Rumpelstiltskin's lips trembled and within seconds, he held her in his arms. She relaxed and returned his hug.

"Now you won't need that unless you want to feel like a furby, all furry and evil." She laughed heartily and Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes to enjoy the contagious happiness she gave to him.

And one of the reasons she was in his embrace was because of an old coat, made with dragon scales, hair, and a dark past that she was making light.

End

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And sorry for the lateness, In between being sick and all the Uni course was infernal for try to do something.**


End file.
